Abel and Esther:Their Begining part 6
by EstherAbel4evur
Summary: Sister Esther doesn't suspect a thing and Abel is hiding the biggest secret from Esther and determined for her to not know it. Let's see how it all plays out.
Hello everyone! Abel here, I just wanted to let everyone know that things are starting to heat up between me and Esther, as well as Father Hugh. I know I know, just come after me already. I can take it like a man. *Crowd comes after him* *Abel screaming* NEVER MIND! Enjoy the story! *Abel running away like an Olympic runner* Don't hurt me! *Fading* *Abel's Crusnik* Please enjoy the story to your hearts content. Thank you!

Previously on Trinity Blood…

Esther- Who are you wearing around your neck?

Abel- I am wearing Saint Benedict, the protector and Saint Francis of Assissi. I'd just prefer them to be hidden.

Esther- Why would you keep them hidden?

Abel- I don't want everyone to know that I'm catholic. Especially when I'm in methuselah territory. They'd love to get a chance to beat the crap out of me.

Esther- That's horrible. You have to stay hidden.

Abel- I will.

Chapter 6

Esther- I understand that your in danger all the time. Even when you walk out that door.

Abel- Yes. I am always in danger. Especially when I'm on their turf. My senses are very sharp so I almost always know when they're coming.

Esther- How accurate are you senses?

Abel- About 95% right. I'm always in danger whenever I step out of Vatican territory.

( Later on outside on the Vatican grounds)

Abel- Beautiful day today isn't it Esther? (sighs)

Esther- Gorgeous! Um, I have a question for you Father but I just hope that it's not too uncomfortable a question for you.

Abel- Sure. What's the question?

Esther- (Gulp) Do you like women or do you like men?

(Esther hold her breath & turs pale white)

Abel- To be honest, sister Esther, I enjoy the both of them. Why are you so curious all of them sudden?

Esther- (Nervous chuckle) Um….Just wanted to get to know you a little better? I promise that wont tell anyone.

Abel- Do you really men or women for company?

Esther- I enjoy men for company and for love.

(Abel dozes off and yawns exposing his fangs and eyes)

Esther- Are you alright Father Nightroad?

(Abel's voice a mix of human and crusnik)

Abel- We're alright, Esther. Thanks for asking. I promise that we're fine. Just a little tired. Why the sudden question.

Esther- Well…I um….was….curious. I won't tell anyone that you enjoy both male and female company.

Abel- It's just company, I don't mind if you tell.

Esther- Are you sure you don't mind if I tell?

Abel- Positive. I enjoy people for their company and friendship. Nothing sexual.

Esther- But you seem like the somewhat feminine type. You know because of you voice sometimes. But it's very beautiful.

Abel- Thank you Esther. That really made my day it truly has. Now, I have a question for you that I hope is not too personal as well. May I ask you?

Esther- Sure! I can handle any question you throw at me.

Abel- (chuckles) Alright then. Are you currently seeing anyone/ or what I mean is are you dating anyone?

Esther- Hm, Im not seeing anyone or dating anyone either. So, Im single right now Father. Why so sudden a question?

Abel- I was wondering if you wanted to do something together. Here's another question for you. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me? (serenely)

 _Esther's thought's- (screaming) DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT? YES! I"D LOVE TO! (Screams)_

Esther- I'd be very honored Father Abel. Oops, I mean Abel. (giggles) Sorry about that. -^^-

Abel- Thank you, Esther. I won't let you down. I promise.

 _Abel's thoughts- Now all I have to do is keep the relationship between me and Father Hugh a secret from everyone and Esther. Hopefully, I can last that long. So maybe she won't suspect anything. I hope not. (sighs)_

Later On…

(Knock on Hugh's door)

(Hugh answers)

Hugh- Nightroad, what are you doing here?

Abel- We need to talk and we need to talk now. This can't wait.

Hugh- Come in.

(Abel walks into Hugh's room)

Abel- We're going to have to keep the relationship between the two of us a very serious secret. Meaning no onecan know including Esther.

Hugh- I understand, Abel. We can't have anyone else know about this. We must be extremely careful.

Abel- Agreed?

Hugh- Agreed! I hope you be careful.

Abel- I will. It's you that I want to be careful.

Hugh- I promise.

Later on with Esther….

Abel- Hi Esther. Ready to go on our date?

Esther- Yes, I'm ready.

Abel- You look wonderful.

(Abel walks around Esther in amazement and awe)

Esther- (Blushes) Abel, Stop it. You're an embarrassment.

Abel- I've never seen you outside of your church clothes. You look gorgeous.

Esther- You tease. (Blushes)

Abel- Would you like to hold my arm?

Esther- What a gentleman. I will.

Abel- Thank you.

Esther- Your not on call tonight are you?

Abel- Unfortunately, I am.

Esther- Aww, Im sorry.

Abel- it's alright. No need to be sorry. It'll be perfectly fine.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
